The Cold Cinderella's Diversion
by ironKisx
Summary: Ballet was Cc's life, she dreamed of being a great prima ballerina. But she had another dream, Lelouch Lamperouge. Full Summary Inside..
1. Chapter 1

-AN: This is my first fanfic. This was inspired by one of my favourite romance story. I know, I'm not that good. But please leave some reviews. Thanks to Rei Akira Chan for sharing some of her ideas. Characters are OOC.. xx

Summary: Ballet was Cera Corbiere's life [Cc]. She dreamed to become the greatest ballerina. But she had another dream, Lelouch Lamperouge, a sleeping demon emperor [Or so they call him] He was the only man that could make her melt and weak. And only his kisses can once again make her heart beat.

Just when she finally believed in the magic of love, Lelouch destroyed her heart and hopes remorselessly.

The Cold Cinderella's Diversion

Cc was breathing hard. She just finished practicing. She was at the center of the living room inside her little apartment. She was exhausted from the non-stop practice but still her thoughts were unclear. She would dance the role of Cinderella at Theatro Aneleiti in Venice, Italy. It was what she wanted since she was a little girl; it was the kind of role that will brand her as a true ballerina. She followed her French mother's footsteps as a successful ballerina. She was a graceful and perfect dancer. Even their choreographer was really amazed. Her only problem is her expression, how can she look so hopelessly in love? She didn't know how would she react, would she blush? Would she feel shy? She felt like her mind was about to explode any moment now.

She was the type of woman who wouldn't feel such kind of things especially to a dance colleague even if it means business. She was twenty-two and was making her way up to be a principal dancer. "What am I going to do now?" She watched as snow begins to fall. The weather was as cold as her love life. She never had a boyfriend. She promised herself to only focus on her dancing career. She didn't pay attention to any kind of romance besides her art. Doing classical ballet was about romance, a magical world of fairy tale. She can't think of fairy tale if there is a missing Prince as her inspiration. She needed that inspiration soon; otherwise she'll never get over her unromantic façade. There was one special guy that she liked. But she can only like him silently, watching him from afar. She will stop imagining a guy that seems so distant, before it drives her mad.

She felt a different kind of excitement and happiness when she was called to play the role of Cinderella. She was the first soloist that was observed to be a principal dancer. She danced for the leading role countless of times already. But playing Cinderella's role was really different from her previous ones. She needed to muster up all the grace and ballet expertise especially the air of love and magic.

She really shouldn't mess up. She didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the audience. After she graduated from Hestia Ballet Academia, a prestigious ballet school at Greece, she vowed to her mom that she would do everything to be a prima ballerina. And she was almost there. So where would she get that inspiration for the change of her stoic expression? Her time is running out. If she messed up, even her own fairy tale would be ruined. She was cut off from her thoughts when she was disturbed by a loud knock at her door. "That must be Euphy. What's her problem now?"

Euphy was also a member of Theatro Aneleiti. Their good friends and treated each other like sisters. Euphy dreamed of being like her, to be the best ballerina. Though most of the time Euphy gives trouble and headaches to the choreographer and her colleagues. She was always running to Cc for help. She opened the door. "So what trouble are you in this time, Euphy…" Question mark left hanging on her tongue when she noticed it wasn't Euphy she was facing. A smirking young man in his mid-twenties. He was really tall. Even at the height of five feet-eight inches, she had to look up to counter his violet and aristocratic orbs. His tall nose and fair complexion, standing out. It was Lelouch Lamperouge. The man she just admired from afar before, but now here standing face to face with her. She let him inside since it was much warmer than the outside. Her knees turn jello when he brushed past her. He was now incredibly close to her. She could smell his intoxicating manly perfume. His raven locks wet caused by the melted snow. It brought a different feeling through her entire system. Even if the whole Venice would freeze or even the whole world, it seems like Lelouch's closeness is enough to instantly melt her. She could hear her heart beat fast, uncontrollably. She felt sticky due to her perspiration caused by her unending practice earlier. She felt embarrassed to stick so close to Lelouch. Lelouch looked too fresh and clean while she looked filthy and disgusting.

Lelouch dropped himself at the sofa and yawned. "Damn, it's freezing outside." "Snow is not even that strong outside. It's just normal. How about a cup of warm tea?" Cc smiled warmly. "How 'bout coffee?" He suggested with tea-are-for-ladies expression plastered all over his face. "Coffee it is then." She loved the mild scent of tea. It soothes and made her body relax. The scent of coffee is too strong for her liking. But she always has back-up especially for Lelouch. "I have a conference at Spinea tomorrow. I arrived here earlier to see Euphy. I first headed to her apartment but she's not there," his eyes shut, talking as she served him his coffee. "Really? Maybe their extending the rehearsals." She queried. "I think I interrupted your practice." Lelouch commented looking at her who was only wearing a loose blouse and black leotards. "Ah! No you didn't. I was only resting before you arrived." And was also thinking where to get a prince for her inspiration. He suddenly encircled his hand around her wrist. "You look even skinnier." She automatically pulled back her wrist because she felt electrocuted. She was used on being held that way, even closer by her dance partner. But Lelouch is the only one man that could make her feel that way. Lelouch chuckled and retrieved his phone from his pocket. "I'm not fond of women who like to starve themselves to death." After a few minutes of chatting there was a soft knock. "I'll go get it this time, you just wait there." Lelouch stood up and headed to the door. Cc just sat there thinking how she would make her performance magical when Lelouch snapped his fingers at her. She didn't noticed he was already there, she suddenly sniffed a scent of something she liked it smelled delicious. "Here, eat some! I know you can't resist this, especially since this is your favourite." The sight of the pizza made her mouth water. Lelouch really knew how to please her. She opened the box and inhaled the scent of fresh baked pizza. "Thank You! I really miss eating this." It was a forbidden food. But she cared less. "No problem! Now munch it all up!" Lelouch replied smiling a bit. She grabbed a slice of pizza. "Let's eat Lelouch!" She offered and glanced to his way. But a sleeping Lelouch was all she saw. It was visibly obvious that he is tired. She let him rest. "Must be jet lag." She went to grab a blanket to keep him warm. When she placed the blanket around his body he moaned and willingly adjusted the blanket to be more comfortable.

A smile was plastered on her face. Lelouch looked more handsome and less dangerous while he's sleeping. He doesn't look like a demon. He looked like a prince. A sleeping demon prince. He looked so irresistibly kissable. She felt the beat of her heart getting louder when she took a glimpse of his pursed lips. He was the inspiration she needed. Her feelings were doubled when he's not grumpy and cold looking. And it only happens when his fast asleep. Lelouch is the most gorgeous man on the entire planet when he's sleeping soundly. There was no other man that could make her heart frantically beat like Lelouch does. And he's the only man she would love to kiss. This opportunity is not that often.

She slowly closed her eyes and leaned at Lelouch to touch his lips with hers. She tried to fuse with her character. She was Cinderella. A young maiden that found her happiness in a prince she once longed for. She felt the current of electricity zapping inside her body. She felt every vein from her body electrocuted. The kiss was gentle, sweet. Lelouch was an explosion in his sleeping state. Imagine what would happen if he's awake?

She held her breath when slowly, Lelouch opened his eyes. Uh-oh, she's in trouble. She scurried back to the table and continued munching on her cheesy delight. She heard him groan, but didn't looked back even when she felt his gaze at her. "Cc, did you kiss me? Or it was just a dream?" Her tongue went numb when she tried to lie. She was not the best liar. "Uhm, I kissed you, 'cause…" _You look so insanely handsome, especially when you're sleeping. _"As thanks for the pizza?" He asked. "Pizza?" She looked at the slice of pizza she was holding. "Ah, yeah! I really wanna thank you." She patted his cheeks. "Thanks again." He nodded and closed his eyes again. She noticed his gentle breathing.

She turned on the remote of the CD player and continued her practice. She imagined charming the people inside the theater. She felt great and energized. No doubt that she'll make a great Cinderella. She had her own prince now. Her sleeping demon emperor- Lelouch.

AN: There you go! Thanks for those who read! Shall I continue? xx


	2. Finding Out

AN: Here's the second chapter of TCCD, Thanks for your reviews. I hope you'll like this as much as the first one. xx

Chapter II

Applauses erupted from the inside of Theatro Aneleiti when Cc bowed. She gave an outstanding performance and did justice to Cinderella's character. Not only her mentors praised her but even some of world-known critics congratulated her. It was her night to shine. She was flooded with overwhelming praises from the audiences and her fellow dancers. They told her that she was not Cera Corbieré, dancing as Cinderella. She was Cinderella herself. Many were looking forward to her next performance. Her hardships paid off. And it's just the beginning of her wonderful career. After some interview with the reporters and ballet critics, she headed to the dresser and changed leaving her golden tiara on her head.

She went to her father who was waiting with her choreographer. Her father hugged her tightly. "You did great, Cc." It was Sylvette, her choreographer and like her second mother. Cc's father was teary-eyed. "You did really well dear. If your mother was still here, she would be overjoyed." She again hugged her father. "Thank you, papa." Even though, her father was always busy, he made sure that Cc would grow up, filled with love and happiness. He never failed to guide her down to the right path.

Euphemia ran to her direction and hugged her. "I really envy you Cc, it was really an outstanding performance. I wish I could dance like you." It was very overwhelming. She was really blessed to have cultivated her potential at her young age. But gaining the fame she's having now was not that easy. It would take a very special person to perform hundreds of spins and tendus within any given month. She looked for Lelouch, but didn't saw him. "Euphy, your brother didn't watch, did he?" She asked. She knows Lelouch is not a big fan of ballet. She begins to wonder how she fell in love with a person who doesn't have the slightest interest to the art she loves the most. "Lelouch is here and he watched," Euphy answered, pouting. "But he suddenly went out; here I thought that he was enjoying the show. He said he'll wait for us at the lobby."

Sheer excitement ran through her. "H-he's really here? I'll go to him right now." She felt like jumping up and down if it was not only for her father's presence. She was about to head straight to where Lelouch is, when her father grabbed her arm. "Princess, why such a rush? Won't you bid farewell to your father first?" She even forgot her father, just because of Lelouch. She hugged her father and apologized. "Sorry papa. I'll see you again later." Then she kissed her father's cheek. "You're obviously not excited about seeing my brother, aren't you Cc?" Euphy giggled. She just smiled at her. She felt that Lelouch was the missing part to complete her night.

As she hurriedly went to the lobby, she saw a ballerina from a different theater talking to Lelouch and openly flirted to him. She began to doubt. Did Lelouch go out so she could meet up with other woman? Is her pretty face not enough for him? She felt sad, almost all the men watching her admired her talent and beauty, but not Lelouch. She didn't know whether to drag the girl by her hair or just turn around and sulk. Then she noticed Lelouch giving the lady his ice cold stare. He was known for giving that attitude if he wants a person to leave him alone.

The girl just stood there stunned and hastily excused herself. She felt lightened up and approached Lelouch. "Hmm, it looks like you scared someone again, Mr. Lamperouge." Lelouch smirked, "Only those who are annoying. And I suppose that kind of glance won't even affect you, right?" "I am Princess Cinderella, a lady who faced her evil step-mother and step-sisters, bravely. I think your cold façade would not be a big deal." Lelouch nodded. "Yes. A princess, brave and beautiful." "Have you witnessed my performance earlier?" She wants to share her success with Lelouch that night. She wants Lelouch to also be proud of her.

"Yes. You did really well." Lelouch smiled. She harrumphed, "Liar! You didn't even finish the show." "Ooh! Lovers' quarrel?" Asked a smiling Sylvette. "Your father headed home already, Cc." "Really, I'll just call papa later then. And no, we're not having a lovers' quarrel." She denied, and took her red bag from Sylvette. Cc kissed Sylvette's cheek. "Thank you, let's have another great time tomorrow night." Sylvette hugged her. "Of course, Congratulations to you again dear!"

Her apartment was not that far from Theatro Aneleiti, so they choose to walk. It was not raining snow, so walking was really great. Euphy won't stop blabbering about what she saw that night. She just smiled but mostly can't understand what Euphemia was talking about. She began to feel Lelouch's presence, his gaze never leaving her. It was not that sharp, cold look. Instead, it was warm and unsettling. Something that could make her heart thump, uncontrollably. They first dropped Sylvette at her apartment that's nearer to the theater. "Good night, Cc, Lelouch. I wish, that there's a Prince Charming who would wake me up from my slumber." Euphy giggled as she closed the door.

She adjusted the strap of her shoulder bag. "I must be going as well. I was tired from the play. I still have a show tomorrow." Lelouch is leaving and didn't even felt happy with her performance earlier. All those praises meant nothing, because the man she liked was not rejoiced with her dance. "I'll drop you off then." He said looking at her, his violet orbs staring at her golden ones. Cc was quite as they walk at the streets of Venice. She didn't know what to say to him. "Well this is something new. You're not that noisy." She looked up and saw him smirking. "What's the point of talking, you're not going to appreciate it. You didn't even like the show, my performance."

"I enjoyed it you know. You were phenomenal. The audience were unbelievably loud, and every person inside was thrilled about you. You'll finally achieve your dream, to be a principal dancer. It won't be for long." She smiled sadly. "Neither of their opinions was important. Your opinion is." Lelouch took a deep breath. "You want my honest comment?" She automatically stopped and faced Lelouch. "Yes, please." It was late for her to take it back. Did she really want to hear his opinion? What if he said she's not that great and just stop dancing? Or she's not that pretty while performing? So many what ifs flooded her mind, it would definitely break her heart.

"It's better if the prince won't kiss you anymore." She gasped, she was shocked. That was the most ridiculous remark she ever heard. "It won't be too much of a romantic ending if Cinderella and her Prince wouldn't kiss you know." He kicked a pile of snow just beside him. "Then they'll have to think of a different way. Not that they'll force you to kiss someone you don't even like." "But I like…" She was cut off by Lelouch. "What? You like your partner?" He growled, he looked like he's going to eat Cc alive. She stepped back. "Not me! I mean, Cinderella and Prince Charming. It's just a play. That kiss meant nothing."

"That's the reason why I went outside you know. I don't want to see some random man kissing you." She really can't understand this man. Is that the only reason why he's fuming mad? "What's eating you? Are you jealous, hmm?" "Don't even think about that. " Lelouch shrugged his shoulders. She raised her hands up. "Okay, okay. I won't think about it then." But she felt happy thinking he really was jealous. He visibly looked like it. Her hopes were again set on fire. If Lelouch was jealous, it only means he harbours the same feeling for her. Lelouch had no idea that while the prince was kissing her, he was the one she was thinking of.

Lelouch pursed his lips. "I won't watch if there's another man kissing you." "Then who am I supposed to kiss?" Cc asked smiling. Lelouch looked away from her. "Kiss the man you're in love with. Okay. Kiss that Prince Charming then. What can I do if it's part of your job? Just don't expect me watching…" She stood on her tippy-toes and planted a quick kiss on his lips to cut off his words. "Thanks, Lelouch." He was taken aback. "W-why… I just told you to kiss the man you love, not kiss someone you're not in love with…" She just smiled sweetly. "A little reminder Lelouch, think twice before you get mad. Goodnight!"

Then she ran off heading inside her apartment building and left a shocked Lelouch outside. That night, she can't sleep and kept on tossing on her bed. Everything was like a dream. Her outstanding ballet performance and Lelouch. She just hoped that Lelouch will realize that she liked him and that he's jealous. And she kissed him because she likes him. He was her strength and inspiration.

AN: Question: How would Lelouch break Cc's heart in this story? I still don't know how to do it. So some of your opinions would surely be of help!


	3. Sweet Moments

_**Disclaimer**_: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS. If I did, Lelouch would not die and he'll marry Cc.

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter III

Cc felt like a princess wearing an invisible crown, walking down the hallway of Theatro Aneleiti. The theatre director just told her that she was chosen by the Prime Minister of Japan to perform for his son Suzaku's twenty-third birthday. It was commonly known that Suzaku Kururugi is very picky, especially when it comes to people who are performing for such special occasions. She can't believe that a newbie like her would be chosen.

Her phone rang. She hastily answered the call when she saw Lelouch's name registered on the screen. "Lelouch, I have good news for you!" "Let me guess, the Prime Minister of Japan chose you to perform for his son's birthday. Am I right?" Came his automatic reply. Lelouch and Suzaku, as she knows, are the best of friends. "Isn't it great? Me, performing for the Prime Minister and his choosy son. Wait. Does he know we know each other?" "He saw the ticket for your show in my office. And I told him about you. He asked his dance critic friend regarding the feedbacks about you. The mere fact that you are part Japanese like him, he then decided to talk to your director about bringing Theatro Aneleiti here. I think next week is your schedule on arriving here."

"Think so to. Are you going to watch?" Cc asked, hoping he would. "That depends. If you're gonna kiss some guy again, I'd rather be swallowed by the snow alive. And I'm sure every man in Japan will ogle you. Right! It should really rain snow and hard, so they can't watch you due to the freezing temperature." She leaned on the nearest wall and chuckled. "I am really starting to think that you are jealous." She heard Lelouch laugh. "And I want to think that you like me that's why you kissed me the last time we were together." He said in a serious, husky voice. She almost dropped the phone that she's holding. She felt like she's evaporating. She cleared her throat, to regain her voice. "Well, that's something we should not discuss through the phone." It's not the best idea to admit her feelings through the phone. She wants to come face to face with him. Telling Lelouch that he is Cc's prince. And that she cares less about other men's kisses. Only Lelouch's kisses are memorable and important.

"You're right. But, if there's another kissing scene, I won't watch." "No worries about that. We'll do Sylvia and I'll just play as a huntress nymph. Some romantic scenes, but no kissing. I assure you that." "Is Euphy tagging along?" "I'm not quite sure. She'll have a show on the same day I'll leave for Japan. Guess what? She's having a solo role. She'll play as one of the fairies in Sleeping Beauty." Cc's really happy for Euphy's start. The ballet company is beginning to notice her talent. And she's hoping that one day, Euphy will reach her dreams. Of course, as long as she is hard working. "That's great! I'll give her a call later and I will see you soon, princess."

Soon. It was Lelouch's promise. She needs to be the very best while performing. She wanted to impress not only the whole Japan but she wants Lelouch to also be proud of her and love the art that makes her happy.

* * *

><p>[Cc's performance at Japan was a smashing success and she's back at Venice again]<p>

Lelouch and Cc were holding hands heading to Theatro Aneleiti to catch up on Euphy's show. They were happily chatting about their stay in Japan. It was just a few hours ago that the plane landed from Japan. "I would really like to go back there. The audience is great and very generous." Cc commented with a smile. She couldn't believe that she was given very expensive jewelleries from some politicians. She just didn't know how to say "no."

Lelouch lazily nodded and scoffed. "Right! They even offered you to be a part of their so called harem." His usual calm expression turning into a pissed one. Cc just giggled. "Aww, your jealous again, aren't ya?" She pinched his cheek. "I refused to be a part of their harem, alright. And besides I told them that YOU Lelouch Lamperouge is my Prince." Lelouch hugged her by the waist and nuzzled her neck. "Good, and even better, nobody kissed you. It would be a total destruction. I'd beat him to a pulp." Lelouch watched her whole performance at Japan. Adoration shone through his eyes. Finally, he's starting to appreciate ballet.

"Cc," Lelouch took a deep breath as he looked at Cc's golden orbs. "Yes, Lelouch?" She looked at Lelouch's deep violet eyes. Lelouch neared his face, exactly just a few inches from Cc's. "I Love You, Cera." Lelouch covered his face to hide the blush that's beginning to creep on his face. Cc giggled and snatched Lelouch's hand from his face. Cupping both of his cheeks in her petite hands. Lelouch stared at her still shy. "Took you so long to realize that. I Love you too, Lelouch." And closed the distance between them. Cc felt the feathery touch of Lelouch's lips. She could smell his intoxicating manly scent.

As they broke apart Cc smiled genuinely. Their foreheads still touching, Lelouch neared his lips to Cc's ear, "I'll always be here for you. My Romantic Empress."

* * *

><p>N: Three years have passed, Lelouch and Cc are now officially a couple. After a smashing success at France, Cc decided to return to Japan. Lelouch was surprised, extremely glad for her return and his excited that Cc decided to rest and set aside ballet for a while.<p>

"Look Lelouch, there are so many fishes. So pretty." Cc was very amused looking at the wonders under the ocean through the glass table. Both of them are having breakfast at the Sirens, a restaurant built above water.

One of the attractions in that restaurant is that you can see the ocean beneath its glass tables and floors. It feels like their eating above the aquarium.

Lelouch chuckled. "You look like a little girl entering an aquarium for the first time. Just eat so that we can explore this island even further later, Okay?" She pouted and smiled, "Aye sir." It was their third anniversary and Lelouch took her to one of the most luxurious resort in all Japan.

After breakfast Lelouch took her on the stable side where you can rent a horse to explore the whole island. The horse was just moving moderately, she yawned getting all bored. "Lelouch, at this rate I'll fell asleep. It looks like the horse is out of energy." "We're moving on the accurate speed Cc." She looked up at him, a smirk forming on her lips. She kicked the horse's side and as the horse neighed, it began moving faster.

Cc laughed aloud, the wind was hitting her face and making her hair flow. It's exactly what she wanted, to wake her inner adventurous side. "Damn it, Cc! Are you insane or what?" Lelouch was trying his best to hold back his anger as he returned the horse's normal speed back. "I am not! This is just what you call having fun." Lelouch wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved her close until Cc's back was hitting his chest. "Are you really trying to scare me to death? What will happen if you fell?" "I know it won't happen. I know you'll take good care of me. Let's go back to the stable now." Lelouch sighed, relieved. "Okay." His voice was heard throughout the entire island as she once again kicked the horse and it once again moved fast. She would have the time of her life with Lelouch.

Cc stretched her hands, while preparing herself to jump. Their on the northern part of the island, where limestone cliffs stood. It was the perfect location for rock climbing, rappelling and even bungee jumping. "Have you tried this before?" Lelouch asked while attaching the harness at her. She shook her head. "But I want to give it a shot." She smiled. "Are you still not contented? You rock climbed coming up here. Now you want to go bungee jumping?" Lelouch sighed. "Yep! And we'll try rappelling after this. Perfect!" "You don't have to this, alright?" Lelouch held her close. She faced Lelouch and chuckled. "Look, this is going to be fun. Now stay here and wait 'cause I'm going to jump."

Lelouch was left no choice when she jumped. She felt her soul scattering when she was dropped. And her soul getting snatched when she was pulled upwards. Her knees trembled and weaken when she felt she was back to the ground. "Lelouch! I did it!" she exclaimed. "I did it!" Lelouch hugged her tight when she was released from the harness. "Don't you ever dare try that stupid stunt again! You'll surely kill me."

"Lelouch, what's the matter? You're shaking." Nothing bad happened to her. Or maybe he was angry at her, that's why. But if he's mad he won't hug her like this. "I will not risk your life just to try some stupid stunts. I don't care if it's fun or you enjoyed it! You'll never going to do th—"Lelouch was cut off when he felt a soft, gentle touch on his lips. He wrapped his arms around Cc's waist. When they broke off from their kiss Cc looked at him smiling. "Lelouch, I'm still alive. That was just bungee jumping. I'm safe. Okay?" He shook his head. "I don't know. I'm going to take you home."

She tried to hold back her laughter when she saw how furious he was. "Let's go now, it's getting cold up here. The sun is almost setting." He whispered softly. She groaned. "Are you really going to take me back home?" Well, if it's his choice, she can't do anything about it. He smirked. "No. Now, you need some rest. We're gonna have lots of adventures tomorrow." Hand in hand they hiked down the limestone cliffs.

AN: -drum rolls- That was the third chapter! I don't know if you guys liked this, -sighs- Anyways, a million THANK YOU to my reviewers, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I'll do my best to make this story even better.

This story is AU, so Lelouch is just a normal young lad with a happy and complete family. Cc is not a witch and has a loving father, she's half French and half Japanese. And Suzaku was mentioned in this chapter, he'll make an appearance on the upcoming chapters. I made him half Indian and half Japanese. _[Since for me, he looks like one.]_ Again, THANK YOU and PLEASE leave some reviews!


End file.
